Luigi's Mansion 2
Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, known in Japan as Luigi Mansion 2 (ルイージマンション2 Ruīji Manshon Tsū), and in Europe, Australia and Hong Kong as Luigi's Mansion 2, is the sequel to Luigi's Mansion, a launch title for the Nintendo GameCube. This game was released for the Nintendo 3DS in 2013. Gameplay There is now an upgrade to the Poltergust 3000, the Poltergust 5000. Simply shining the flashlight on ghosts no longer stun them because sometimes they wear shades to destroy troublesome spooks. The player must activate a strobe-like function. It is also a lot more puzzle-oriented than the first game. There will be more than one mansion in the game. The five mansions are listed below: Mansions *Gloomy Manor *Old Clockworks *Secret Mine *Haunted Towers *Treacherous Mansion *ScareScraper (Mainly used for Multiplayer, but you can play by yourself if you want to) Characters *Luigi *Professor E. Gadd *Toads *Mario *King Boo Treasures & Other Items *Bill *Coins *Treasure Chest *Key *Gold Bar *Hearts *Gold Dog Bone *Dark Moon Pieces *King Boo's Jewel Enemies *Greenies are green ghosts with 10 HP. They are the basic ghost, and they have a gold form called a Gold Greenie that has 20 HP, and drops large amounts of money, similar to the Speedy Spirit. *Slammers are buff, red ghosts with 30 HP. *Gates that are similar to the vines that blocked doorways in Luigi's Mansion. Unlike the game's predecessor, it not only blocks doors, but also blocks stairways. *Haunted Armor that will attack Luigi with their swords if he gets too close. *Poltergeists, orange ghosts with a pink brain that have 50 HP. *Gobbers, large, fat, yellow ghosts with 100 HP. *Hiders, skinny, blue ghosts with 15 HP. *Sneakers, pink ghosts that have 25 HP. *Polterpups, dog ghosts with 50 HP. They will revive Luigi if he has a Gold Dog Bone. *Creepers, purple jelliton-like ghosts with infinity HP. They can get sucked up with a power suck. *Boos, round, white ghosts with sharp teeth. They are one of the main ghosts in the game. *Mummy-like ghosts, that are actually Greenies in disguise. *Ghost tarantulas that are purple when they crawl down the wall and brown when they crawl on the floor. *Possessor Ghosts, white, ram-like ghosts that serve as bosses. They possess other beings (like spiders) or non living objects (like stairs or clocks). They have infinite HP, until Luigi uses a power suck three times to completely suck them up. *All of the Evershade Valley Ghosts, with the exception of the Possessors and Polterpup, have crystalline forms called 'Strong' forms. Rooms For ALL the rooms, go here. Nintendo eShop Description Luigi is back and on a mission to remove a bunch of stubborn ghosts from some spooky mansions. Armed with the new Poltergust 5000, he will try to act brave as he bumbles his way through the darkness while trying to capture these pesky phantoms! Media Photo Gallery File:Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon logo.jpg File:Luigi's Mansion 2.png File:Luigi's Mansion 2 (2).png File:Luigi's Mansion 2 (3).png Mission Selection Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Games Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon